Cautivo
by kiras70
Summary: Se sentía dentro de un sueño uno muy extraño donde ella tenia amarrado en una cama a Naruto. — Sonrió — no era un sueño, ella tenia amarrado en una cama a naruto y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida. Aunque solo fueran 7 días el seria de ella.


Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, aunque lo deje en One-Shot, ya que no quise subirlo por capítulos y preferí subirlo completo de una vez por todas.

Espero les guste es mi primer NaruHina…

o-o-o-o-o-Aclaraciones-o-o-o-o

—**Hablan**—

—Hablan—**Piensan**

(**Aclaraciones**)

-Flash back- **Recuerdos**

_Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia by kiras70._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cautivo… **

Un suspiro se escucho por toda la oscura habitación…quizás estaba mal lo que hacia, no definitivamente estaba mal, debía dejarlo y hacer lo correcto, pero al levantar la vista y verlo tan cerca, tan alcanzable…tan suyo, le era imposible pensar en la posibilidad de hacer lo "correcto" su cabeza dolía y su pecho se sentía apretado y muy calido como si se estuviera quemando, relamió sus labios y espero…escuchando la tranquila respiración de su prisionero, veía como su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo lento…

Hyuga Hinata 19 años la chica buena, su familia una de las mas ricas de la ciudad o quizás de Japón tal vez de todo el mundo, pero eso a ella no le importaba, no era su dinero y tampoco apetecía pelear por el como lo hacia su hermana o su primo, su padre estaba decepcionado de ella ya que no mostraba ganas por aprender el negocio de la familia, ella no era una yakuza que actuaba a mandato de nadie, a ella le gustaban las cosas a su manera tranquilas y efectivas, su padre tenia empresas por todo el mundo, tecnología, farmacéuticos y trasportes eran algunas cosas que hacían, pero lo mas importante era que los Hyugas tomaban lo que querían con dinero y poder, aunque hubiera que eliminar a mas de alguien en el camino.

No era que los Hyugas se autoproclamaran yakuzas, no, la gente murmuraba esas cosas quizás por la forma que tomaban y conseguían lo que deseaban, a cualquier costo, para ellos no existe la palabra derrota, son perfectos según ellos…Pero Hinata, era algo diferente en esos momentos… no negaría que mucho tiempo entreno, armas, luchas, inteligencia, planificación y hasta venenos… pero todo cambio cuando lo conoció hace un par de años, el hijo de un policía su compañero de clases y única tentación, deseo ser buena, ser buena para el…

Pero no… no todo salio como ella quería, al entrar a la universidad a estudiar leyes ya que su amor platónico entraba a estudiar aquello, no era que le apasionaba ser abogada pero quizás quería seguir mas tiempo observándolo, amándolo, deseándolo, deseando ser aquella persona para el, aunque era conocida no llegaba a ser amiga de el, no podía. Kami-sama sabe que ella lo intentaba, solo le era difícil… Quien iba a imaginar que en su segunda semana de universidad se desataría su agonía, el había conseguido novia… una que siempre quiso, ella lo entendía, el no la quería, apenas llegaba a conocida, muchas opciones llegaron a su cabeza, entre ellas dejarlo ser feliz y salir de su vida como una sombra, dejar la universidad y escapar lejos… pero solo basto una conversación para que ella recordara los 17 años anteriores de su vida.

-Flash back-

Cafetería 1:30 PM

— De verdad te felicito. — dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

— ¡Gracias Gaara! De verdad estoy muy feliz, por fin Sakura-chan me dio una oportunidad — un sonrojo se hizo visible en su piel bronceada. — … me pregunto, cuanto tiempo me tomara que ella acepte casarse conmigo.

Un sonido se escucho cerca de la mesa de los chicos haciéndolos mirar como una de sus compañeras salía prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería dejando su café regado por todo el piso. _Quizás el destino quería que sufriera más… o cambiara de parecer_

-End-

— Que…¿Donde estoy?— la voz a penas audible la hizo fijar sus ojos en el perfil de su prisionero… era suyo.

-Flash back-

El quería casarse, eso era de esperarse, ella iba a desaparecer de su vida, pero no, sus 17 años antes de conocerlo volvieron a ella, un Hyuga no conoce la palabra derrota y aunque fuera a la fuerza Naruto iba a ser de ella… se demoro 8 días en planificar todo, debía ser perfecto, abrió una cuenta de ahorro a nombre de uno de los empleados de su casa pagándole una gran suma de dinero para mantenerlo callado o "callada" en este caso, había vendido su auto y había ganado una buena suma, nada menos que por un auto del año regalo de cumpleaños, se había encargado de persuadir las preguntas del -porque- diciendo que el auto había sido confiscado por robo y su padre lo dejo así, ya que ellos no querían tener problemas con policías y había mandado a comprar uno nuevo.

Pagar 3 pasajes y dárselos "disimuladamente a Haruno" no había sido un gran problema tampoco, la suerte estaba de su lado y la feria había estado 2 días en la ciudad, haciendo su tarea mas fácil, camuflándolo como un premio al cliente un millón, vale decir que el dueño acepto una pequeña suma por el trabajo

Como lo suponía, Sakura había invitado a su novio y a su mejor amiga Ino al viaje a Hawai todo pagado por 1 semana, el problema se me presento cuando la amiga de sakura dijo que no podía ir ya que la universidad estaba recién comenzando y no podía postergar 1 semana, eso no estaba planeado, era un gran problema, mi plan se venia abajo, lo había repasado una y otra vez pero algo tenia que salir mal. Me fui a mi casa echa un manojo de nervios, que iba a hacer si Ino no aceptaba, todo se venia abajo de una manera entupida, algo tan básico, todo dependía de la chica rubia, si seguía a la negativa tendría que ver como convencerla de un modo u otro ella aceptaría de eso se encantaría personalmente.

Grata fue su sorpresa al otro día ver que la peli-rosa había convencido a su amiga de acompañarlos, nuevamente la suerte le sonreía.

Quizás era obsesión, amor, cariño o simplemente deseo de que Naruto fuera suyo, pero no le importaba, ella lo amaba a su manera, sabía que eso era amor y no lo dejaría ir simplemente.

— Hinata que harás este sábado. — pregunto su amiga Ten-ten sentándose a su lado.

— Lo siento ten-ten este sábado saldré con mi familia. — lleve mis manos a mi falda y apreté un poco, le odiaba mentir a ella, era mi única amiga de la universidad a parte de Kiba y Shino pero ellos estudiaban otras profesiones y no estaban en mi clase ni horario. — Quizás el siguiente sábado podremos hacer algo. — le respondí con un sonrisa, quizás el próximo, sonaba tan lejano…

El día paso rápido, últimamente mis días pasaban de una manera muy veloz, Salí rápidamente no antes sin toparme con la brillante pareja caminando de la mano, notando como la chica no se veía de todo contenta a la vez que miraba a un chico que iba delante de ellos, como podía hacer eso estando con el hombre mas maravilloso a su lado, eso solo le daba mas ánimos de terminar su plan para obtener lo que era suyo.

Solo le quedaba ese día, había comprado algunas cosas que le harían falta y tomando su nuevo auto emprendió el viaje de 25 minutos que le llevarían al lugar donde comenzaría todo, una casa perteneciente a los hyuga donde solían ir de vacaciones cuando su madre vivía, se encontraba en el bosque escondida de todos los fisgones solo algunos sabían encontrarla, miro el lago del frente mirando el agua tranquila, ese lugar era perfecto, luego de bajar y llevar las cosas a la casa se dispuso a limpiar y preparar todo, salio ya de noche y se dirigió a su hogar donde la esperaban para regañarla por llegar a esa hora.

Bien sabia lo que ocurría el regaño había pasado y luego de la amena conversación con su padre le informo sus planes.

— Padre estudiare Ingeniería en Administración de Empresas. — miro los ojos del hombre, por un segundo confundido.

Hiashi, sonrió, había logrado por fin que su hija recapacitara y estudiara para serle útil — veo que por fin has recapacitado Hinata. — Dijo borrando de su rostro cualquier expresión que hubiera tenido. — por fin has decidido pelear por tu puesto como heredera.

— Si padre… pero tengo 2 condiciones que espero respetes…

— Condiciones. — repitió el hombre curvando una de sus cejas. — Dime cuales.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, esta era la parte mas difícil de todas "su padre"— Lo primero no quiero estudiar aquí, quiero estudiar en Estados Unidos, allí están las mejores universidades, quiero ser competente para pelear por el puesto. — que Alá, kami-sama, buda y todos los dioses ayudaran a convencer a su padre que la dejara ir.

— Japón tiene buenas universidades. — Hinata esperaba venir la negativa. — pero tu punto es bueno, sin dudas en Estados unidos están las mejores universidades, el próximo año comenzaras a estudiar en otro país.

El interior de Hinata daba brincos de alegría, que no reflejaba en ese momento, lo estaba consiguiendo — Padre no quiero aplazar mas mis estudios… ya he comprado mi pasaje y he pagado 5 meses de alojamiento en la universidad de Harvard, pero no me ha alcanzado para pagar la matricula, si tu aceptas pagarla comenzaría dentro de 2 semanas y tendría que partir mañana mismo para conocer todo… no quiero demorar mas tiempo.

El hombre lo medito durante varios minutos. En los cuales hinata no podía parar los latidos nerviosos de su corazón. — No veo por que tenga que ser tan pronto, seria mejor que comenzaras dentro de un año.

— Padre, neji-niisan lleva estudiando 1 año y ya me lleva mucha ventaja…Quisiera estar a su nivel lo mas pronto posible, no puedo aplazarlo mas.

El silencio inundo el despacho, el no odiaba a su sobrino, después de todo eran familia, pero al pensar que su hija Hanabi sigue en segundaria y su hija mayor no tiene idea de cómo llevar una empresa, le da la posibilidad a su sobrino de ganar todo por lo que ha trabajado, como dice el dicho; La sangre es espesa y mas si es la suya propia, el prefería que una de sus hijas tomara el mando y ahora que tenia la oportunidad no podía perderla. — Esta bien, mañana mismo tendrás una cuenta corriente ilimitada en tus manos, para que pagues todo lo de tus estudios, también me encargare de que uno de los empleados te lleve al aeropuerto.

— Gracias padre. — Hinata se levanto y salio por la puerta, no antes siendo detenida por la voz de su padre.

— No me decepciones ni tires a la basura todo lo que te estoy dando, aprende todo Hinata.

— Esta vez no fallare padre…— salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Todo estaba perfecto, tenía los papeles de retiro sobre su escritorio y terminaba de hacer su maleta, se iría a estudiar a Harvard pero eso debía esperar un poco.

Esa era la noche mas larga que tuvo en su vida, no podía dormir, emoción, miedo y determinación no dejaban de llenarle la cabeza de pensamientos los cuales no quería. Se levanto a las 7:00 de la mañana y alisto, viernes solo faltaba 1 día para comenzar todo.

Salio del cuarto y vio como su hermana salía caminando del suyo que quedaba frente del de ella.

— Buenos días nee-chan — saludo la menor. — y adiós, tengo que llegar mas temprano hoy ya que me toca organizar los afiches de mi grupo… — dijo bajando las escaleras rápidamente, quizás si Hanabi hubiera prestado más atención a las maletas de su hermana hubiera sabido que se iba de viaje.

—Adiós hanabi…

Pienso que he quedado ciega y no puedo ver mas allá de lo que tengo ahora, pero siendo sincera no tengo curiosidad por buscar mas allá me basta con lo que tengo ahora o lo que tendré en algunas horas, luego de ver al empleado que se encargaría de llevarme al aeropuerto mi padre me dio la tarjeta y cuenta que me costearía a partir de ahora, llegamos al aeropuerto en minutos y baje del auto despidiéndome del empleado entre al aeropuerto y espere que el se fuera.

_El reloj comenzaba a correr._

Había rentado un auto a nombre de mi fiel y sobornada empleada el cual di uso, rodé dinero para pagar al hombre que me ayudaría a capturar a naruto, era alguien de confianza y sabia que no me traicionaría, menos con la paga que le daría al terminar la semana, había pasado ese día en la casa del bosque esperando la noche…

Me junte con el sujeto en una calle cerca de la casa de naruto, y esperamos… a las 6:50 AM naruto se diviso en la calle, portaba 2 grandes maletas y parecía feliz, sentí mi pecho presionarme, justo en el momento que el hombre de mi lado bajaba del auto y se acercaba a mi rubio a pedirle fuego para un cigarrillo.

— Amigo tienes fuego. — pregunto el hombre acercándose al rubio.

— Mmm… espérame, creo que si. — se reviso por todo su cuerpo mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía. — _siempre eres tan bueno e inocente…naruto-kun_

Vio como este alzaba su mano y dándole un golpe certero en la nuca al despistado chico este caía inconciente inmediatamente.

Hinata acerco el auto donde se encontraban y el hombre acostó al rubio en los asientos de atrás y tiro las maletas en el maletero para luego entrar al auto al lado de Hinata.

Se sentó y Tomo el sobre blanco con dinero que le entregaba la chica — No olvides el próximo pago. — menciono con voz neutral.

— Lo tendrás al terminar la semana, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto el hombre bajo del auto y se fue caminando por las calles desiertas a esa hora.

- End flash back -

**Día 1 – Sábado…**

— Que…¿Donde estoy?—

— Eso no importa…— Contesto yendo a la cama donde el chico se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos.

— ¿Quien eres? — la voz se le hacia familiar, pero no sabia de donde. — ¿que quieres de mi…?

— Lo que yo quiero, eres tú. — se sentó a su lado, viendo como este trataba de alejarse no lográndolo gracias a las amarras.

— ¿A mi por que? — pregunto el chico algo confuso.

Hinata medito si debía contestar eso, pero en ese momento ya no tenia miedo… el hecho que la rechazara no le importaba mucho, el estaba a su merced.

— Por que te quiero, por que eres…mió. — respondió un poco titubeante

Naruto no tenia miedo, era el hecho que la voz era tan calmada y tan familiar que no podía sentirlo o quizás era idiota como creían todos sus amigos incluida su novia… un momento su NOVIA el debía estar en un vuelo a Hawai con ella en ese momento y se encontraba con una chica que decía que el era de ella, necesitaba irse rápido.

— M-mira no se por que dices eso, pero yo tengo novia… y lo siento, pero podrías liberarme ella debe estar preocupada…

Hinata suspiro y fue en busca del celular del chico que se encontraba en el sofá y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar al lado de naruto.

— Le envié un mensaje a tu novia diciendo que no podías ir ya que tenías un viaje familiar para visitar a tu abuelo. — Hinata abrió el celular y busco el mensaje de respuesta que había recibido unas horas atrás. — y Sakura te mando a decir que no te preocupes, que disfrutes el viaje y que ella te traería un recuerdo. Además tu familia cree que estas de viaje así que no creo que haya problema.

Lo entendía, cualquier idiota lo entendería, las cosas se habían puesto peligrosas para el, debía tener miedo y pedir clemencia pero por muy descabellado que fuera el no tenia ni una pizca de miedo algo le decía que esa persona no le haría daño, además decía quererle… en ese caso ¿para que lo quería en ese estado?

—ah… entonces… ¿me dejaras ir? — pregunto de forma inocente el rubio.

Hinata sonrió y se acerco a su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros.

— Te soltare… pero dentro de unos días.

— ¿Que harás conmigo? — ¿era su imaginación o la chica estaba muy cerca?

— ¿Tienes hambre? — respondió cambiando la conversación, ni ella misma tenia muy claro que hacer con el.

— ¿mmm… que tienes? —

Por poco y suelta una carcajada, si no conociera a naruto diría que es extraño al verse en esa situación y verlo pedir como si estuviera en un restauran y todo fuera normal. — Tengo Ramen instantáneo, muchoooo ramen. —

La mente de naruto repetía, ramen, ramen, muchoooo, muchooo RAMEN. — Quiero Ramen mucho.

— OK espérame unos minutos. — Hinata se levanto y dirigió a la cocina a preparar el ramen instantáneo, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de recién casados, claro omitiendo que naruto estaba amordazado.

Luego de que el agua hirviera y preparara los 2 paquetes de ramen instantáneos ya que sabia que naruto no se conformaba con solo uno, fue donde el a darle de comer.

— Ya están listos — dejo el tazón en el velador y tomo una almohada que se encontraba cerca. — Levanta la cabeza para ponerte la almohada — naruto obedeció y levanto la cabeza.

Le dio de comer lentamente para no quemarlo o provocarle un ahogo de comida, siempre imagino darle de comer a naruto aunque no era precisamente así como lo imaginaba… Lo dejo reposar durante 1 hora se quedo mirando como respiraba lentamente, mientras sonreía satisfecho, si a ella la secuestraran de seguro estaría histérica y asustada pero naruto era naruto.

— ¿Porque? — Su voz era calmada — ¿acaso no me tienes miedo?

— no… no te tengo miedo. — respondió sonriéndole.

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño — ¿Por que? Te secuestre, deberías temer.

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos — no lo se… no creo que me hagas daño.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior — Deberías… — se subió a la cama acomodándose sobre el rubio acercando su cara a la de el. — después de todo, soy la mala en este momento.

Naruto inconcientemente humedeció sus labios, sentía la respiración de la chica muy cerca de la suya y no olvidando que estaba encima de el. — yo…— trato decir, pero fue callado por las labios de su captora, sentía como esta daba pequeños y cortos besos sobre sus labios, suave, húmedo, tibio, su mente no reaccionaba del todo, no correspondía los besos aun así los sentía.

Hinata siguió dando pequeños besos esperando… que le correspondiera y disfrutando del contacto, al darse cuenta que no sucedió bajo por el cuello dándole besos un poco mas apasionados, mordió un poco su cuello dejando una marca rojiza y observando como la respiración de naruto aumentaba al igual que la de ella. — Para…— pidió el rubio, pero hizo caso omiso y lo ignoro.

Bajo por su pectoral cubriéndolo de besos y pequeñas mordidas, tratando de marcar cada centímetro de el, lo sentía suyo aunque no fuera completo en ese momento sentía que le pertenecía.

Comenzó a delineando con su lengua el abdomen de naruto, mientras sentía como este apretaba los músculos reprimiéndose, estaba llegando a una zona peligrosa, pero no quería detenerse, llego al inicio de su pantalón y siguió besando esa zona. — arg…— un gemido, uno que hizo querer desear mas a Hinata.

Un poco nerviosa comenzó a desbrochar el pantalón del rubio mientras seguía besando su abdomen. — Para, por favor… — Suplico naruto y hinata como si fueran las palabras mágicas paro, dándose cuenta que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Hinata se sentó sobre el observándolo, grabando como se veía en ese instante, la camisa de el estaba abierta dejando ver su dorso bien trabajado, su boca estaba entreabierta mientras escuchaba su fuerte respiración, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, era perfecto, deseaba nunca dejarlo ir… solo era un egoísta deseo de ella, se bajo de sobre el y camino hacia la puerta — No tomes esto tan a la ligera… te dije que eras mió, mientras estés aquí solo serás mió. — dijo saliendo dejando a un desconcertado y agitado naruto solo.

Se fue al comedor, este era pequeño pero acogedor, y prendió la televisión (aunque la casa estuviera en el bosque tenia su propio generador de corriente y agua que funcionaba todo el año) se sentía extraña, tenia lo que quería lo tenia a el, pero a la vez no lo tenia, el no la quería y ella solo se engañaba creyéndolo suyo, como fueran las cosas ella haría lo que quisiera con el durante toda una semana, eso no iba a cambiar aunque solo lo mirara o obligara el estaría esa semana con ella.

Se quedo dormida en posición fecal, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara, la luz del sol pronto se oculto.

— Hambre…Hambre… ¡HAMBRE! —

Hinata despertó al escuchar los gritos de naruto y miro el reloj las 11 de la noche, se levanto rápido, mareándose en el proceso, tuvo que afirmarse de una silla para no caer, había despertado asustada imaginando lo peor, pero solo era naruto pidiendo comida claro ella había dormido mas de 9 horas y el rubio ya tenia hambre.

Entro a la habitación y lo vio con un puchero en la cara y moviéndose de un lado a otro — Te traeré ramen… lo siento me quede dormida.

— No te preocupes, secuestradora-chan yo también me quede dormido, ahora lo del RAMEN quiero triple porción.

Hinata sonrió, de seguro naruto era único — bien ya vengo. — respondió dando la vuelta.

— ¡ESPERA! — grito naruto deteniéndola.

— ¿si? —

— ¿tienes soda?

— Claro pero eso te costara…— dijo hinata pensando que pedir — un beso correspondido.

Naruto lo pensó y pensó, tenia sed y solo era un beso ¿no? — bien, por un beso. — respondió sonriendo dejando a hinata un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

Luego de darle de cenar a naruto hinata se fue a su cuarto a dormir, se sentía cansada, era como si hubiese estado durante mucho tiempo cargando algo muy pesado, se sentía dentro de un sueño uno muy extraño donde ella tenia amarrado en una cama a naruto. — Sonrió — no era un sueño, ella tenia amarrado en una cama a naruto y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

**Día 2 – Domingo…**

Me duele el cuerpo, estoy aburrido, despierto y quiero ir al baño… y secuestradora-chan parece que no quiere despertar o no esta, me pregunto si hoy también hay ramen… — Secuestradora-channnnn, quiero ir al bañooooo — se preguntaba si lo dejaría hacer solo, o ella lo ayudaría, aunque el no fuera cerrado ni vergonzoso que una chica lo llevara al baño lo ponía nervioso y mas con lo que había pasado con la chica el día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza tratando se dispersar el calor de su cara al recordar. — Tengo hambreeee y necesito ir al bañooooo —

Decir que Hinata no escuchaba lo gritos de naruto era cometer una infamia, ella lo escuchaba fuerte y claro, pero su cama estaba tan calentita y tranquila que no quería levantarse y menos pensando que el chico quería ir al baño…La verdad esperaba que el no tuviera necesidades por una semana, aunque sonara absurdo ella de verdad lo esperaba, pero ahora veía que tendría que llevarlo al baño y en la peor situación ayudarlo a ir al baño.

Se levanto y fue donde naruto, llevaba la misma ropa, un vestido blanco simple sin mangas y unas sandalias doradas, seguramente después de atender a naruto tomaría un baño y se cambiaria de ropa ¿tenia que cambiar a naruto también no?

— ¿Quieres comer o… ir al baño primero? — pregunto desde la puerta mirando directamente al rubio.

— ah… al baño…—

— Ok, espérame iré por las esposas.

Había escuchado bien, ¿esposas? Bueno como sea el quería ir al baño.

Hinata llego trayendo las esposas que había conseguido hace unos días y lo desamarro colocándoselas con las manos atrás, decir que no confiaba en naruto no era cierto, pero en la situación ella no podía confiar. — bien, ¿crees que podrás solo o…necesitas que te ayude? — pregunto un tanto avergonzada.

— ¡Yo puedo solo! — respondió rápidamente el rubio.

Hinata lo guió al baño y lo dejo entrar solo, en el baño no había por donde salir, así que estaba seguro, o eso creía ella.

— Me avisas cuando termines, bien… — naruto solo asistió con la cabeza y hinata cerro la puerta del baño dejándolo solo.

Bien hecho Namikaze, ni siquiera se donde esta el exactamente baño, comenzó a tocar las cosas con los pies, ya que las manos y los ojos no los podía ocupar, y cuando sintió el baño se sentó, para luego pararse rápidamente había un pequeño problema los pantalones. Bajo lo que pudo de ellos de la parte de atrás y comenzó a dar saltitos para que se le cayeran, pero tenia que usar jeans, después de unos minutos consiguió estar listo, pasaron los minutos y naruto buscaba el papel higiénico, por favor papel-sama aparece.

Hinata llevaba sentada en la cama mas de 20 minutos esperando a su prisionero, pero este no salía… quizás debía darle mas tiempo… 45 minutos después Hinata no sabia que pensar, llevaba 65 minutos y el rubio no salía.

— Secuestradora-chan…socorro — escucho un lloriqueo muy "masculino" desde el baño.

Hinata se acerco a la puerta — ¿Estas bien?

—No, me quede atorado… — dijo naruto un tanto afligido.

Hinata entro y no pudo aguantar la risa de ver lo que estaba delante de ella, nunca se imagino algo así, Naruto se encontraba sobre la bañera con la cabeza saliendo por la pequeña ventana que había en el baño, donde apenas y caía una cabeza de un niño chiquito ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no iba a caber? — ¿Como se te ocurrió la idea de intentar salir por un espacio tan…pequeño?

Naruto trago en seco, el había visto que no iba a caber, pero… su familia decía que el era flexible y quizás podía salir por ahí, pero no se imaginaba que iba a quedar con la cabeza atrapada. — Solo pensé que caía… ¿Me sacas?—

Hinata no se sentía molesta por que el rubio había intentado escapar, después de todo ella tenia presente que eso iba a suceder en algún momento. — Sabes estas de suerte, si hubieras salido, este es un 2do piso y abajo hay muchas piedras filosas, agradécele a tu cabeza por quedarse atascada. — No era mentira, hubiera sido desastroso si el baño hubiera tenido una ventana mas grande, ella no se perdonaría si le sucediera algo a naruto…— Iré por el aceite.

Naruto se sorprendió, y agradeció quedarse atascado, eso hubiera sido feo caer de un 2do piso y aterrizar sobre las piedras, sintió como la chica le vertía en la cabeza aceite.

— Trata de sacarla, ahora. —

Naruto obedeció presionando un poco, quedando por fin libre de esa vendita ventana. — gracias —

Luego de eso, Hinata hizo que naruto se bañara o algo parecido ya que la camisa fue imposible sacársela y el se baño con ella, hinata agradeció que el chico hubiera podido vestirse solo aunque sea ponerse unos pantalones, pero al verlo con la camisa empapada no le quedo otra mas que cortársela, mientras este lloriqueaba ya que era un regalo de su novia, Hinata había aprovechado de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa también, luego de eso lo volvió a amarrar en la cama, había pasado lo peor, la ducha y el baño.

Si era posible que un secuestrado y una secuestradora hablaran como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, contándose chistes y hablando del clima era algo totalmente anormal, pero había sucedido, mientras le daba de comer a naruto habían conversado bastante, tanto parecía que el chico había olvidado lo que ella le había echo el día anterior.

**Día 3 – Lunes…**

Había recibido una llamada de su padre preguntándole el motivo de no haber pagado la matricula todavía, ella se sorprendió un poco pero evadió con que tenían que hacerle una prueba de ingreso antes de entrar, sabia que no había dejado conforme a su padre, y esperaba que este no indagara mas a fondo o tendría muchos problemas.

Vio a su prisionero, se veía aburrido, le había dado de comer, pero este era el 3r día y era más que obvio que estaba muy aburrido. — hay un lago… ¿quieres ir? — pregunto captando la atención del rubio.

Naruto pareció revivir. — ¡Si! …Pero como iré… ¿con la cama?

—Hagamos un trato, te dejo ir solo con las esposas y la venda, pero no intentaras escapar.

— ¡Trato hecho! — exclamo contento, la verdad estaba entumecido y ya quería salir un rato, el no era alguien tranquilo y estar hay acostado todo el día no era muy grato para el, lo único que lo entretenía esos días era conversar con su secuestradora.

Hinata lo guió hasta el lago, y lo sentó muy cerca de el, se quedo observándole la espalda… se comenzaba a sentir mal, tenerlo en una jaula mataba el carisma de su amado, el merecía ser libre, ella era egoísta, pero su pecho apretaba cada vez mas y se negaba a dejarlo escapar, ella se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio, egoísta y, alguien que solo piensa en ella, le dolía.

— ¿Puedo mirar? — pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sacarle la venda de los ojos podía ser algo muy peligroso, el la podía ver, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, el paisaje era maravilloso y quizás deseaba compartirlo con el.

— Bien pero no puedes girar donde estoy yo. — naruto asistió con la cabeza aceptando.

La luz le molesto unos minutos y cuando al fin logro ver todo se quedo anonadado, era hermoso, el paisaje parecía sacado de un cuento mágico, el lago era limpio y el agua corría tranquila, los árboles que lo rodeaban, el sonido de la naturaleza y había algo mas… se quedo observando los reflejos del agua, atrás de el había una chica hermosa, vestía un vestido color crema, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran blancos con toques grises, el solo conocía una familia que los poseía y lo miraba con una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, su corazón se acelero de solo verla parada mirándolo con un amor que nunca había visto en los ojos de nadie, ¿por que una chica como ella lo quería a el?… por un momento pensó en escapar, pero viéndola y observando todo, la verdad no se le apetecía por ahora, quizás quería conocer un poco mas a esa chica.

Hinata se sentó tras el recargando su espalda sobre la de naruto, sintió sus manos esposadas y trato de ignorarlas, observando y sintiéndolo cerca, disfrutando de quizás los últimos momentos felices de su vida, pero no le importaba solo ese segundo contaba y ese lago era testigo de que ella era feliz.

— Me debes un beso… — susurro esperando que la escuchara, aun le quedaban 4 días para seguir junto a el, quizás platicas, besos lentos y apasionados, locuras, ramen, cariño, puedan hacer nacer un nuevo sentimiento en el rubio, pero de algo estaba segura, disfrutaría esos 4 días en compañía de el y luego lo dejaría volar libre.

_El debía ser feliz y ella lo seria por los próximos 4 días, luego… el tiempo diría que iba a suceder._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yo: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiras: ¡por que gritas!

Yo: no lo se, quizás por horror o felicidad, nunca había escrito un NaruHina, no es que no me guste, solo que me gusta escribir mas SasuHina y me siento infiel.

Kiras: siempre hay una primera vez y mientras el Uchiha no se entere no habrá problema. — muajaja — risa malévola.

— Cierto, esto solo quedara entre tu, yo y algunas lectoras…

Bueno, la verdad nunca se me pasó por la mente escribir un NaruHina, este era un fic de 5 capítulos pero lo deje en One-shot para no estar subiendo uno por uno, la verdad fue muy divertido escribirlo, espero les haya agradado.

Acepto, consejos, cometarios, recomendaciones lo que quieran, nos vemos próximamente y ¡un saludo!


End file.
